Hazel Eyes
by BleedingNightshade
Summary: What if Juri Kuran committed the worst crime known to vampires? Her love went too far and her desire for humans and vampires to live in peace created a hybrid, a little girl forever torn between beast and human. How does the world change if Yuki was of mixed blood? The path that fate had decided was shattered to piece all because of a pair of hazel eyes.


**_Disclaimer_** \- I own nothing and sadly this applies to the whole story. If you recognize it, from scenes, characters to even dialogue then it does not belong to me. Matsuri Hino owns all and I'm just playing with her characters and creations. Give your respects to her.

_**Rating **_\- For the time being, I have this rated under T. However, I am not sure if this writing will apply to whole story. The rating is liable to change to 'M' if needed.

* * *

✾ _**Chapter One **_✾

* * *

It was all white in the beginning. White, the color of innocence and hope. It was such a lovely color and it was soft on the newborn's eyes. The newborn girl gave a soft sound that was a mix of a gurgle and a giggle. Her tiny, chubby fist reached towards the ceiling, trying to touch the white above her.

"How dare you?" An angry snarl echoed through the room as two tall figure fought in the distance.

"She's an innocent in this. Blame me, Haruka but not her." A young woman with chocolate brown hair and burgundy eyes begged her husband.

Haruka, a near replica of his wife with the same colored hair and eyes, ignored her pleading and made his way once more towards the crib. A constant growl was rumbling through his chest and sharpened fangs were bared in disgust as he got closer. One hand reached for the helpless baby, intent on destroying its existence.

The woman reacted on maternal instincts. With speed that no human could hope to match she reached the small child before her husband. She ripped the girl away just in time to avoid the clawed grip that nicked the bedding where the girl's vulnerable throat once rested.

"I won't let you kill her." A vicious snarl escaped the woman as she cradled the child close.

"Juri, give me the girl. Her existence is an abomination." Haruka reached out a clawed hand, expecting his wife to give in and obey him.

"_Yuki_ is not an abomination." Juri reached down a hand to gently caress a silky cheek. "She is of your bloodline. She carries our family blood. Our father, mother and myself can be smelt in her veins. She is a child of your blood. How could you kill her?"

"She is _not_ my child." Haruka leaped forward, his clawed fingers aiming again for the innocent life held in his wife's hands. Juri barely dodged in time to save Yuki's life but they did not escaped unharmed.

One of Haruka's sharp nails had nicked Yuki's cheek, creating a thin but deep scratch wound. Juri's own dress was ripped and four more scratch marks dripped liquid life, showing proof that Juri had taken the blunt of the blow. Daughter and mother's blood mixed together on Yuki's cheek and trailed down to drip onto the floor.

"Look at her blood!" Juri pleaded desperately. "Listen to her heartbeat. It is proof that we can live together. There is no need for hatred or bloodshed. Why can't you accept her and what she represents?"

"You have broken the most sacred law, Juri." Haruka's vicious nature suddenly deflated as he gazed at his wife's unshed tears. The sight of his wife's blood and watery eyes helped to calm his aggression but the hybrid's blood tainted the air quickly. It taunted him, teasing him and enticing his animalistic instincts. Just how far were his instincts going to push him to destroy the creature that was nestled in Juri's arms?

"She will forever be a reminder to the betrayal of my wife and sister. How can you ask me to live with that?"

"How could you ask me to kill the life that I created?"

The young newborn, who did not know that she had almost lost her life, gave a small cry as a cold wind touched her bloody cheek. Innocently she reached a hand to the woman above her. More blood dripped from the woman's chest onto Yuki's hand. Curious, the baby pulled her hand back and looked at the crimson liquid.

In her first memory, Yuki's white world was stained with the crimson of her and her mother's blood. Already, her bright hazel eyes watched and catalogued the cruel world around her.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

Yuki learned quickly, even for a vampire child. Nobody was certain if this was because of her mix blood or because she was often confined to her bed because of her sickness. At a young age of four, Yuki had never been outside of the basement she was forced to live in. Her large comfortable bed was surrounded by books of all genres, most of them too advance for a normal four year old child.

She was idly flipping through the pages of a book she already read when a familiar scent reached her nose. A large smile broke across her face as she struggled to sit up. An older child stood in the center of the room, his own burgundy eyes watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Onii-sama!" Her excited voice yelled out.

"Hello there, Yuki." His deep voice washed over her gently, soothing her agitation even if he kept his distance.

"Have you come to visit me?" Yuki questioned excitedly.

"I've brought you a gift." Kaname took his time to approach Yuki's bedside as one of his hands fumbled inside the large jacket he wore.

Yuki watched with wide, fascinated eyes as her brother pulled out a beautiful plant. The petals were a bright yellow, like the sun from her books. Cradling the blossom was four green leaves and extending from the center of the leaves was a thin green stem with dark brown thorns. It's sweet scent was powerful enough to have Yuki crinkle her nose in an effort to lessen its effects but the young girl still smiled widely.

"It's a rosaceae!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly.

Kaname stepped to the side of Yuki's bed and held the flower out to her. "It's actually just a common garden rose." Yuki's smile became stiff as she resisted to urge to explain her point of view. Okaa-san did say that sometimes Yuki was rude when it came to her knowledge. "It grows wild outside and I wanted to bring it to you."

Yuki slowly reached out to grab the rose so she could cradle it close to her chest protectively. Despite its sickly sweet smell, Yuki shoved her nose into the flower and inhaled deeply. So many scents clung to the small bloom. The night air, the recent rain, Kaname and even the other flowers that it probably grew by. It was the closest she ever have to going outside.

"It's color reminded me of your bright personality." Kaname said with a smile.

In her excitement Yuki's placed her hand carelessly on the stem, resulting in a large thorn slicing her fingertip. A single red droplet appeared on the cut, growing pregnant before sliding down her finger, only to be replaced by another droplet. The cut stung but it didn't necessarily hurt her. Yuki gave a surprised whimper and immediately swiped her tongue over the blood, collecting the liquid on her tongue before swallowing. Her saliva worked quickly to seal up the split skin and to numb the sting.

Ragged breathing filled the air and Yuki turned her head to glance at her brother. "Onii-sama?" Her brother didn't look good. His whole body was tensed, as if he was in pain. One of his hands was clenched together and Yuki could see his nails biting into his skin. His other hand had stopped mid-reach towards Yuki with his fingers frozen stiff like the talon of a large bird. His lips were pulled back to display his longer fangs.

"Do you want some?" Yuki questioned innocently, confused on why her brother looked ready to attack. Maybe he was hungry?

For several seconds, nobody moved as the tension filled the room. Her wide hazel eyes were looking up so trustingly at him while his own eyes were flashing a bright crimson that revealed his beast within. Finally a harsh huff escaped Kaname before he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. On his way out he made sure to slam the door hard enough to shake the basement, causing Yuki to squeak in surprise.

She was too trusting. She was so naive. Young Yuki could not yet tell the difference between brotherly concern and murderous intent. She didn't yet know how close she had came to death, once again.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

"Why doesn't Otou-san like me?" Yuki questioned quietly.

It was a rare day. Today, Yuki was strong enough to move from her bed to a nearby couch that was located across the room. While the distance would not seem like much to anyone else, the fact that Yuki made it there with barely any help showed how weak she truly was. To celebrate her burst of strength, Kaname had decided to sit with his young sister and read her one of her story.

Kaname paused the story, unsure how to explain it to her. It was no secret that Haruka had little to no love for the young hybrid. The older vampire could barely look at Yuki without being filled with murderous rage. It was decided by Juri, in a effort to keep Yuki safe, that Haruka would be kept away from Yuki unless he was supervised. Therefore, Yuki barely knew or even saw the man that she considered her father.

"Because you are different." Kaname answered simply.

"But is that my fault?" Yuki questioned loudly. Her face fell into an adorable scowl as she struggled to make sense of Kaname's answer. "Is it my fault that I am different? It's not like I _wanted_ to be different."

"No, it's not your fault." Kaname agreed quietly as he ran a hand through her hair. "He just can not look at you without being reminded that you are different."

Yuki's lips pursed and she wiggled weakly so she could sit in Kaname's lap and gaze into his eyes. Their faces were nearly nose to nose as she used her large hazel eyes to enchant him. Her strange scent caressed his nose gently, sending mix feelings through him.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san were brother and sister too, right?"

"Of course they were."

"Will we marry one day and be happy like Otou-san and Okaa-san?" Her eyes were so excited and her voice was filled with happiness. A shot of pain went through Kaname's heart at the sight. How could he answer her when all his answers would result in crushing her dreams?

The odds of Yuki surviving until adulthood were unlikely. Her own blood was battling within her, resulting in damage being done to her body that not even vampires could heal. The attacks were coming more often, sapping more strength from her and making her even weaker than she already was. Marriage, like any other dreams she held, was unlikely to come true.

Even if she did survive, marriage would never be permitted between them. Kaname was part of one of the last pureblood families. He was expected to marry another pureblood woman and continue the bloodlines. If Yuki had been his full sibling then marriage between them would be unavoidable but she was a hybrid. Her blood was mixed and tainted. Marriage between the two of them would never be allowed.

"Yes, Yuki. One day we will be just as happy as them." One lie would never hurt her.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

Screams escaped her as her body trembled. Her limbs were moving at an uncontrollable rate, kicking and punching anything around her, even herself. Once pristine fingernails were now rugged and tore at her own skin, causing her blood to spill onto her sheet. The scent of the crimson liquid and her pain filled the room, drugging the family around her as they struggled to hold her down.

The pain was too intense. There was a war going on in her body and both sides were uncaring of what was hurt in the process. Yuki could feel her body tearing itself apart from the inside as her muscles tore and veins split within. Blood was filling her lungs and stomach and during the fight, she had managed to cut her tongue, causing more blood to pour down her throat.

She was drowning. She was _dying_.

Finally the three Kuran vampires managed to grab a hold of her body and pin her to her bloody bed. No longer could she trash around. Her body flailed like a earthed fish, her powerful strength nearly uprooting the family that held her down. Unable to do anything but voice her pain, Yuki threw her head back and screamed her agony.

From her open mouth a fountain of blood escaped and shot upwards, showering those around her. Her whole body convulsed twice more, more blood spilling from her mouth before her body collapsed and laid limp.

Tears fell from Juri's eyes as she stared at her young daughter. The attack was more violent this time. Her heart had nearly stopped twice and it was only the weak beating she could hear now that kept her from screaming herself. How much torture could one little girl handle?

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

"Am I dying?" Yuki weakly asked the parents who stood by her bedside.

"No," Juri said sternly.

"Yes," Haruka answered at the same time.

Yuki leaned back on her freshly cleaned pillows, her wide hazel eyes staring at the white ceiling above. "I think . . . I'm afraid of death." Water filled her eyes at the thought of what may come after her sickness. None of her books explained what happened after someone died since nobody truly knew. It was a frightening mystery that Yuki didn't want to face. "I don't want to die."

Juri reached out a hand and cupped her cheek but she didn't try to reassure the young girl. Yuki was too smart for her age. She knew the truth even if she was afraid of it. Despite her mother's research there had yet to be any evidence that she could find to stop her daughter's sickness. There was no past experiments to go on or even clues to guess. Yuki was unique, one of a kind. No one ever considered that something like her might exist so her sickness was never thought of to been researched.

At this rate, her existence might not continue much longer.

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

"Juri, it would be a mercy to kill her now." They were trying to be quiet but as the years passed, Yuki's senses had grew stronger, surpassing even her brother's. At the age of six, Yuki had suspicions that she was just as powerful as her mother when it came to her senses so she could clearly hear her Otou-san and Okaa-san arguing on the other side of the closed, soundproof door.

"I can't do it." Juri's voice was filled with tears. "When she looks at me with those eyes, I can't kill her."

"Juri, they know she exist. Homes are being broken into as they look for her. Innocents are dying because they are naive to her existence. They will find her sooner or later and then she'll really suffer. A swift death would be a mercy for her."

Silence filled the hallway and Yuki desperately wished she could see what was happening. Water droplets could be heard falling to the floor and there was a rustle of cloth as two bodies moved together. Was Okaa-san crying? What was Otou-san doing to comfort her?

"Will you fight for her?" Juri's voice was muffled and cracking from sadness.

There was no answer. Tension grew as the silence continued to build. Finally there was a masculine sigh.

"I will fight for you."

"I don't plan to leave Yuki behind."

"Then I will fight for the hybrid too."

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

Several more weeks passed and once again, Yuki was confined to her bed. Her 'attacks' were coming more often, each one more violent than the last. Her most recent one had left Yuki is a coma for several days. So once more, Yuki was burying her misery and despair in her books.

Kaname was sitting on her bed with her. He wasn't talking, just watching her as she read her book. Her onii-sama was pretending to be interested in her book but in reality, he was being her guard, prepared to help her should her blood start to battle with itself once again.

A single question though broke his trance. "Haruka is not my real Otou-san, is he?"

"Why do you ask that?" Kaname asked, his expression unreadable.

"Because my eyes are different from everyone." Yuki answered back in a whisper. "You have burgundy eyes. Otou-san and Okaa-san have burgundy eyes too. My history books say that all Kurans have burgundy eyes, all the way back to the original Kaname. I'm different though. I don't have the Kuran eyes."

Her large hazel eyes turned to look at Kaname as if to further prove her claim. Her small hands turned around the book she was reading so Kaname could read the text too. "My biology books says that I could only get hazel eyes if someone in my family has hazel eyes. I look a lot like Okaa-san so I'm guess that Haruka is not my real Otou-san." Her voice dropped even lower, becoming a small murmur. "I think that's why he doesn't like me too."

Kaname sighed, his head drooping down. He gazed at his sister, unsure what to tell her. Haruka still protected Yuki even if she was not his daughter. He supplied the money for her medicine, even if the liquid didn't work, and kept her hidden from the public. He didn't kill her despite his instincts screaming at him to destroy the evidence of the betrayal of his mate and kill the monster that should never have lived this long.

"Otou-san loves you dearly, Yuki. You are his daughter." What was one more lie?

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

Juri and Haruka stood in front of their home. Snow was falling heavily and the wind was whipping their clothes around wildly. Husband and wife stood side by side, a tiny army compared to the dozen that stood before them. Their brother stood in front of them, his burgundy and blue eyes narrowed in fury. Behind Rido, a handful of vampires and hunters stood peacefully together.

"I see that the Senate and the Hunters are finally getting along." Haruka remarked coldly.

"It's amazing what can be done when we have a common goal." Rido answered back. "I am here to take your precious hybrid from you."

"You bastard!" Juri snarled out. "I won't let you take another one of my children!"

"What about you, younger brother?" Rido turned his heterochromia eyes to Haruka. "Will you die for the pathetic creature that is proof of your mate's disloyalty?"

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

Yuki whimpered as the smell of blood filled the room. Kaname sat by her side, keeping an arm's length distance and not offering her any comfort. The scent of blood was increasing rapidly, filling Yuki with hunger and worry. "Onii-sama, what is happening?"

"They are dying, for you," was his blunt answer.

Before Yuki could process such an a cold answer, her bedroom door was opened and there stood Juri. Her light pink nightgown was covered in blood and a crimson trail followed her as she entered the room. At the sight of the dying pureblood, Kaname stood up and stormed past her, intend on helping destroy Rido.

As the two purebloods passed one another, Juri reached out a hand and grasped Kaname's shoulder, holding him in place. "Please . . . promise me, that you won't kill Yuki when this is all over." Her words were spoken softly in an attempt to keep Yuki from hearing but her hybrid ears picked up all the words.

Yuki's hazel eyes flickered back and forth between the two, unsure of what was going on. Why was the scent of blood so strong? Why was her mother bleeding and not healing like usual? Why would Kaname want to kill her? Didn't her brother love her?

"I will . . . watch out for Yuki and keep her safe." Kaname solemnly promised.

Juri accepted the promise and let the young vampire leave the room. Left alone with only her daughter, Juri limped forward and took a seat by her daughter. Unlike the two other vampires that Yuki interacted with, Juri felt no hesitation when she chose to embrace her weak daughter. She didn't feel the need to tear the hybrid apart or to drain her of blood. After all, a mother could never hate her own child.

"Okaa-san, what is happening?" She questioned.

"There are some bad people looking for you."

"But why?" Yuki freed herself from the hug and stared up at her mother with teary eyes. "It's because I'm different isn't it?"

"Yes Yuki, it's because you are special." Juri's blood hand traced around one of her unique eyes. "I'm so sorry but it's nothing you did. I'm going to fix it though. I can't fix your blood, the two types are two entwined to untangle but I'm going to seal your vampiric energy from being felt. If they can't feel the two different bloods then they have no solid evidence of your nature. That means your memories will have to be sealed too."

"Okaa-san, what are you talking about? I love my memories!" The young child protested.

Juri ignored the confused cries of her daughter and leaned forward. She placed a single bloody kiss on Yuki's forehead and whispered, "I always loved you."

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

The world around her was so pretty. _White_. Yes, the world around her was white. Curiously the small girl raised her hand, where a different colored liquid stained her hands. _Red. Blood_. Why did her hands have red blood on them?

There were bodies all around her, their red blood ruining the pure white snow. The young girl kneeled down by one of the bodies. The skin and clothes were torn to shreds but she was not afraid. She poked one of the flaps of skins and pulled her finger back to see more red on it. It was not as pretty as the white stuff falling from the sky but it was a nice color. She poked a nearby puddle of red stuff. It was just like the white stuff nearby but the red liquid had changed its color.

_Snow_. Had she ever seen snow before? It was strange and very cold. She was only wearing a thin nightgown that failed to protect her from the cold. The wind gave an angry howl, its icy fingers scraping painfully against her exposed skin.

"Yuki?"

_Yuki_. That name was familiar. Did she know a Yuki? Was there a Yuki nearby? . . . Was she Yuki?

The young girl turned at the sound of the deep voice. Her eyes had to travel up, up, and even farther up to look at the face before her. It was an intimating man who was wrapped in a large black trench coat. Long ash-blonde hair framed his hair and whipped around in the wind. The girl turned her head to the side, not sure what to think of the new man.

"Am I Yuki?" She asked the tall man.

The stern expression on the man's smile crumpled and was replaced with a small, warm smile. "Yes my dear, you must be Yuki."

Yuki squealed happily at learning her name and she tried to walk over to the strange man but for some strange reason her legs didn't want to work anymore. She tumbled to the snowy ground, her body suddenly very tired and very cold. A shiver wracked her small frame and a small whimper escaped her.

Warmth cocooned her and she looked up in surprise to see the man draping his large black trench coat around her. Yuki clutched the warm cloth and pulled it even tighter around her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on, let's get you home." The man said before scooping her up effortlessly in his arms.

The young girl ended up sniffing the body that was suddenly close to her. It was a strange scent. It was sharp and tingly with different traces lingering in it. _Plants_. Yes, different plants made up his smell but she didn't know which plants. Despite the mysterious scent Yuki felt safe. She felt no fear and his scent did not display any anger or fear. Whoever this man was, he was not planning on hurting her.

Yuki smiled and snuggled closer to the large chest. She ended up resting her cheek against him, listening to his heart beat rhythmically as they traveled through the strange land around them. The cold air no longer bothered her with the trench coat around her and as they left the red snow behind them, she was no longer afraid. She basked in the presence of the stranger who made her feel safe.

Who could he be too her? He smelt really good but not in a food way. He touched and handled her gently and he even told her her name when she forgot it! What kind of strange man does that for a child? Unless, he wasn't a stranger.

"Are you my Otou-san?"

Her innocent question really shocked the man. He jolted to a stop and his grip around little Yuki tightened. She peered up to see a large pair of hazel eyes peering down at her. His smile was gone, replaced by a frown. "Why do you ask that, Yuki? Do you know who your Otou-san is?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember my Okaa-sand and Otou-san. I thought you may be my Otou-san."

The man sighed before resuming his travels. "No Yuki, I'm taking you to your Otou-san and Okaa-san. They will take care of you."

✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾ . ✾

"_Please_, she means the world to me."

In the dead of night, Yuki and the strange man who had traveled with her stood in front of a house that was surrounded by a forest. In a small doorway, two new strange people stood before them. The man was standing in front of the doorway, his height and build blocking the way inside. He had moonlight silver hair that fell into his light blue eyes and he was currently wearing a sneer that showed his disgust. Peeking over his shoulder was a beautiful, angelic woman. Bright purple eyes peered at them as the wind lightly played with her own blonde hair that was resting in a ponytail.

"Is that thing what I think it is?" The male grumbled angrily.

"It's not her fault. She's just an innocent child."

Yuki was not a happy child. She was surrounded by strange people, she didn't remember much, and she was starting to grow cold even with the the coat. The wind was just growing fiercer, the cold air nipping at her lips and making her skin tingle. She snuggled deeper into the nearby chest as she tried to hide her face.

A wide yawn split her face in half and suddenly everyone's eyes were on her temporarily open mouth. "That's the hybrid everyone is looking for!" The female gasped out.

Silence reigned over them all. Yuki was started to grow tired, angry and confused but she was not sure how to express these emotions to those around her. She certainty did not want to make them mad. They might leave her and then she would be all alone again in the dark and snow. Against her will, a few stray tears escaped her eyes as she imagine herself alone in the woods.

"Hanta, she's freezing out there." The woman whispered into her husband's ear.

Without waiting for a response, the woman swept her husband aside and strolled forward. Her small form must have had more power than it appeared because she easily shoved her husband aside and managed to wrestle the small child out of the other man's grasp. Yuki weakly sniffed the woman's neck in an animalistic way of greeting.

She smelt nice. Light and sweet, like a plum blossom. The sharp scent of blood lingered briefly on her but it somehow added to her unique blend. Yuki decided she trusted this woman so she didn't fight her hold and instead chose to nuzzle into the woman's throat like a kitten seeking attention.

"Riri, we can not keep a hybrid. The Senate _and_ the Hunters Association will be after her." Hanta hissed as he tried to stop the bonding he could already see happening.

Riri just huffed and placed a dainty hand on the back of Yuki's skull. As the woman pushed her way back inside, she glared at her husband. "Then we will just have to keep ahead of them."

Yuki's fate was already decided by the soft heart of a mother. Without another word to either males, Riri went inside and closed to door after her so the cold would be kept out. The warmth of the house and Riri's gentle breathing was lulling Yuki into a drowsy trance. The young mother took her new adopted child into the living room to lay her on the couch for the night but when she tried to untangle Yuki's fingers from her, Riri found out about the strength of the hybrid.

"Please don't leave me," Yuki begged sleepily.

"Shh, child." Riri chose to sit on the couch with the young girl bundled in her lap instead of trying to get the hybrid to let go of her. Yuki snuggled in closer, pulling the trench coat around her like a blanket and she started to doze off. Riri's hands started to stroke the young girl's face, lulling her into a dreamless state just like she use to do for her sons. It was only after Yuki was peacefully sleeping that Riri started to trace her closed eyelids.

"You really do have your father's eyes. The Cross bloodline is clear to see when you look at me."

Peeking around the corner of the room, two identical heads with silver hair and violet eyes watched their mother and the small child she carried inside. Behind them, their house door open and closed. Their father was soon standing behind them so all three Kiryu males were looking at Riri and the sleeping Yuki.

"Father?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"What is that?" Ichiru decided to ask for his brother.

"That, is a child." Hanta chuckled at the annoyed looks his sons carried.

"Yes but _who_ is she?" Zero elaborated.

"Her name is Yuki and she will be staying with us for a little bit."

"How long?" Zero continued to question as Ichiru asked his own question. "Is she our new sister?"

"She is very sick so for a long time and no, she is not your sister. She is the daughter to a very close friend of your parents."

Hanta ended the little interview by walking forward and joining his wife on the couch. This left Zero and Ichiru alone with their thoughts once more. The twins watched the small gathering, one with curiosity and one with a narrowed glare, as they tried to make sense of the new arrival. How much would change because of this girl?

"Zero."

"Yes Ichiru?"

"How are big brothers suppose to act?"

"Eh?"

"How can I become a good big brother like you?" Ichiru turned his solemn gaze to the eldest twin. "I want to protect our new little sister." Zero didn't bother to point out that Yuki was _not_ their little sister. Ichiru would just ignore him anyways. "Papa said she's sick and you always make me feel better and protect me when I'm sick and scared. I want to be a good big brother like you."

"Don't worry, Ichiru. I'll teach you," Zero promised his sibling. "I've never taken care of a little sister before either. We can learn together."

They shared a smile with each other before turning back to gaze into the living room. Their mother and father were now sitting close together with Yuki still resting in their mother's lap. Her face was partially covered by the coat she was laying under and their mother's dress but they could see part of her face. Yuki did look cute when she was asleep. As the brothers watched Yuki's eyes blinked open momentarily before a wide yawn forced them to close once again.

"Zero, do girls normally have such long fangs?"

"No, only vampires do." Zero's voice had turned bitter as he considered the possibility that a vampire was staying below their roof. Surely mother and father not allow such a thing to happen? And if she was a vampire, how come Zero could not sense any vampiric energy on her?

"Does she feel like a vampire to you?" Ichiru questioned curiously. It was no secret that Zero was the strongest out the twins, having skills that were above the normal level of a hunter's child around his age. Already he could sense vampiric energy and identify a vampire if it was close by.

"No." A tense silence fell over them again. What was she?

"Hey, Zero." Ichiru took Zero's brooding silence and glance from the side of his eye as permission to continue. "Yuki sure did have pretty eyes thought, didn't she?"

* * *

**✾ Author's Note(s) ✾**

Just a random idea that has been collecting dust on my computer for a while. I'm still not sure if I will continue it or not. It really depends on the interest found in this story. So if you would like to see this continued, please leave behind a review. It only takes a moment and it can give the boost an author needs to continue writing. The good, the bad and the ugly, I embrace them all. I do not have a beta so if you see a mistake, feel free to let me know and I'll fix it.

As far as I know, Kiryu's have no given name. Because of this I have given them their own names that I am fond of and I thought matched. Riri means lily and Hanta means hunter. I had to use a translator to get these names though so if my translation is wrong, please let me know.

_-Nightshade_


End file.
